SECRETS
by Izzy Bella1235
Summary: During new moon. Edward leaves Bella without knowing a lot of her past. Major twist. Better then it sounds. AU
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue

Bella's POV:

"I'm sorry Bella, I just don't love you anymore," Edward said.

" No, Edward don't do this to me," I said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," he said and left me standing there. I chased after him but got lost and tripped over something. I became a zombie after he left.

_**OCTOBER!!!**_

_**NOVEMBER!!!**_

_**DECEMBER!!!**_

_**JANUARY !!!**_

_**FEBUARY IS WHEN THIS STORY BEGINS. **_

_**______________________________________________**_

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY IM GOING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND WHEN I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 1 LEAVING

DISCLAINMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 1: Leaving

(Bella's POV)

I don't know how much longer. I think that the longer I stay the way I'm acting around everyone just might make me go even more crazy. I feel like a fake. I haven't been acting like myself since he left me in this small town. I don't know if I can stay here but I don't want to leave Charlie here. Audie wants me to come and join him and the rest of the gang in Alaska but I have a feeling that at least some them are going to be there. Well I think I might accept the invitation to go and see them at least. I'll stay for a little while and see how things go. Charlie would be happy for me and say it's a good idea.

My cell phone starts to play Girls & Boys by Good Charlotte. " Hey Audie," I said.

" Hey B, I was wondering if you were coming up or not?" he asked.

"Um … Yea I will but only to see how things go," I said.

" Okay! I tell everybody else. So when you coming up?" he said.

" I say this weekend," I said.

"Alright I'll send the jet to get you," he said.

"Okay bye," I said.

"Bye," he said. I hung up and started to pack my things up. Oh and did I mention that it was Thursday night. Charlie and I just had some leftover pizza. He reacted to me saying that I was taking Audie's offer. I told him that I was staying up later to finish packing so I had everything ready to go by tomorrow morning.

( The next morning)

I went to school and told the office that I was leaving. That's all they need to know and that they had to give me my records now because I didn't need them to be transferred to any school because I already have my high school diploma. The truck that was to take my boxes to the airport was already there. We loaded the boxes and luggage so that I didn't have to take anything with me to the airport. I went around everywhere to make sure everything was done before I have to leave in the morning. That night Charlie and I had a small dinner. I decide to go to bed early tonight since I had to get up early tomorrow.

( The next day)

I got up and Charlie drove me to the airport. "Hi," I said to the lady at the desk. " Um… I should have a privet jet waiting for me."

"Can I have your name please?" she asked.

" Isabella Marie Swan," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry there's nothing here with that name but there's an Isabella Knight," she said.

"That's me too I have to last names well more actually," I said.

"Oh! Well I need the password," she said.

"What's the question?" I asked.

" It's what is the name the band the immortals had before?" she asked in a snotty voice.

"The Gods and Goddess," I said.

" That's correct," she said, "These lovely guys here will escort you to your jet and luggage is already on the jet."

"Thank you," I said. I got on the plane and we took off to Alaska a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 2 ALASKA

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Alaska

Bella's POV:

]I've just arrived in Alaska . "Ah! Miss Swan how nice to see you again," said Andy.

"ANDY!" I screamed.

"Wow Bells did you miss me that much?" he asked.

" Yes I missed you a bunch," I said. "So how is everybody up here in in Alaska?"

"Oh there great but they real question is how are you?" he said.

"I've been better but you know what it is time to start a new life and everything so um yeah," I said.

"Alright we're almost home," he said. We pulled up to the mansion that I now live in.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They'll be back later some are out hunting and the others are on a vacation," he said. " Let's get your stuff upstairs and start unpacking so we can get you settled in. Its just going to be me and you here for a while Bella."

"Okay Andy that sounds like fun. We could catch up some and also get to know each other better," I said.

"Yeah that's what I think they were thinking and that I get to tell you all the good and bad news," he said, "Everything should be the way you want it to be but if not I change it to be the way you want it."

"Thanks! Andy, " I said. I spent the night unpacking. I went to sleep around one in the morning. "Good morning Andy, how was your night?" I asked.

"It was fine. How was your night, Bella?" Andy asked.

"It was fine but exhausting. I hate the morning." I said, "When is everyone else coming back?"

"I'm not sure when they are but I think they are coming back tomorrow." he said.

"Oh! Thanks," I said.

" Why do you not want to spend any more time with me?" Andy asked.

"What no I love spending time with you. I just need more distraction," I said.

" So there is some news for me to tell you," Andy said.

"Okay," I said.

"Good or bad?" he asked.

"Bad first," I said.

"Okay, so um we have fond out that the Cullen's are in Alaska but Edward isn't with them," he said.

"Okay is that all the bad news?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Tell me the good news then," I said.

"Okay well everybody is a vampire except Lizzy," he said and it made me smile. " We have new members of the guard and they're a new species."

" What spices are they?" I asked.

"They're shape shifters," he said.

"Oh! that's nice. Is that all the news you have for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it," he said.

"Okay so what do you want to do today Andy," I asked.

"I can give you a tour?" he suggested.

"Okay," I said.

"So lets start here this is the living room, the main hallway." he said as I followed him around the mansion. " The kitchen, dinning room, and a bathroom. Lets go to the basement. Alright so here is the work area we do a lot of our work in here." Andy said.

'That's great to know more likely will need my own space though,' I thought.

"Over here the recording studio, the game room, and movie room," he said. "Out here we have the garage. Over there that house is suppose to be the guest house but we use it for our own personal hobbies. We all have rooms over there. Julie has one for her fashion, Amber for her painting, Stanton for his office, Kyle for his office also, Lizzy for her playroom, Serena and Daren share two rooms they have a dark room and a studio for photo shoots, Audio has a drawing room, I have a writing room. It also has a library. Also has two empty rooms waiting for you to move in and the other one for your significant other," he said. "The pool is over there. Upstairs basically is all the bedrooms. Lizzy's is right next to yours. Mine and Audi's are to left of yours." Andy said finishing the tour of the mansion.

"Thank you Andy for everything. I can't wait for everybody else to come back," I said.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody sorry it toke so long to get the next chapter up. i try to get another one up soon. review please no flames.


	4. Chapter 3 THE FAMILY

Chapter 3 - The Rest of the Family

Bella's POV:

"Bella, Bella, Bella wake up," Andy said, "Ugh! IZZY WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"Good morning Andy. I don't want to deal with you right now," I said."Isabella gets up right now," he said in a demanding tone.

"Fine I'm up. What do you want," I yelled now mad at him.

"Well everybody is coming home today," he said.

"Okay thanks," I said, "Um what time are they coming back?"

"They said around noon and its 10 now," he said.

"Oh! Crap I really need to get ready. Get out Andy," I said/screamed. I ran around getting ready so that I look presentable, to see everybody again. It finally was noon. I'm really excited to see everybody again. I finally heard a car pull up. Well a few were some of the guards that help out here with caring in the luggage. Then I finally saw them. "Julie, Kyle" I screamed and ran up to them to give them a hug.

"Hey Is. Its great to see you again and I missed you so much." Kyle said.

"Well I see that we aren't liked as much as some people," said a voice from behind Kyle.

"Oh! Stanton, Amber you guys knows that I love you." I said as I hugged them.

"Well thanks B," Amber said.

" Well I see I wasn't missed at all by you," said a femmin voice from behind Amber.

"Serena, Daren I missed you guys too," I screamed and hugged them.

"We missed you to Bells," Daren said. Then I turned and see the two people in our group.

" Audi its great to see you again," I said. "Now who might this cute little girl be that's standing right next to you" I said to Audi.

"Mommy" she screamed and ran to and jumped in my arms.

"Elizabeth sweetie, my god you've grown up so much." I said. We spent most of the afternoon chacthing up and playing games. "Alright Lizzy its time for bed now" I said. Lizzy and I went up to bed and I tucked her in.

"Bella," Stanton said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened in Forks?" Kyle asked.

" I really don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Please Bells I really want to know," Serena said.

"Let's just say I met a guy," I said.

"Who is this guy?" they asked.

"His name is Edward Cullen and him and his are vampires," I said.

"Go figure Bella goes and finds her self a vampire," Audio said.

"Well they only drink animal blood," I say.

"So why did you leave?" Daren asked.

"Well he left me and I became such a wreck after that that Charlie said that I need to get out of Forks. So then Audi called and asked if I would come up and see every one. Well you guys know the rest of the story." I said.

"Were so sorry Bella," they all said to me.

" I think I'm going to go to bed know," I said, "Good night everybody."

"Goodnight," they all called after me. I knew I wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Hey everybody your all probably wondering who every one is. Well Kyle and Stanton are twins. Kyle is the oldest. They are Bella's brothers. **__**Serena is Bella's twin sister and is older then her. Daren is Serena's husband, Amber is Stanton's wife, and Julie is Kyle's wife. Audi and Andy are together and gay go figure. Lizzy is Bella's four year old daughter. You'll find out who the dad is later. Everyone except Lizzy and Bella are vampires and they drink animal blood. Review please **_

_**THERE Ages**_

_**Stanton- 21 (4 months)**_

_**Amber- 20 (4 months)**_

_**Kyle- 21 (4 months) **_

_**Julie – 20 (4 months)**_

_**Daren – 20 (4 months)**_

_**Serena – 18 (4 months)**_

_**Bella – 18**_

_**Lizzy – 4**_

_**Audi – 20 (120 in vampire years) **_


	5. Chapter 4 the MOnths to Follow

Chapter 4 - The following months

(Bella's POV:)

Over the next few months I spent time with everybody but I especially spent time with Lizzy. I love spending time with my daughter we did everything together. One day we went shopping to find Lizzy some new clothes because Julie said that she need some. I swear the more time I spend around Julie the she seems like Alice. Well while we were shopping some guy comes up and starts talking to Lizzy. "Excuse me sir but why are you talking to my daughter?" I asked the man.

"Well I was just telling her how beautiful her mother is" he said.

"Well thank you but we must be going," I said, "Come Elizabeth."

"Coming Mommy," she said. We left the mall after that. There was this other time when Lizzy, Audio, and I were out to eat. The same guy came up and started flirting with me in front of my daughter again. Audi came back and saw the guy flirting with me and walked back over silently.

"Hey why are you flirting with my Girlfriend?" Audio asked the man. (I never caught his name)

" I'm sorry I didn't realize she was taken," the man said. We were laughing right after he left. I remember getting home and we wanted to tell every one. They were all downstairs and listening to Serena sing a song called 'Take me on the Floor'. They stopped and we told our story. We were all laughing at this because Audio is gay and Andy is his mate. I was sitting in the music room that I had in the guest house. (A/N: refers back to ch.2 during the tour part.) I was sitting there trying to write a song about Lizzy but I couldn't. I ended up writing a song about Edward and mine's break up. I called the song 'Someone Wake Me Up'.

**A/N: I own nothing that involves Twilight. But I do own Stanton, Kyle, Amber, Serena, Daren, Julie, Audio, and Andy. 'Take me on the floor' and "Someone wake me up' belong to The Veronicas. I know it is a short chapter but I will get Ch. 5 up soon hopefully. **

**Love Ya, **

**IZZYBELLA**

**P.S. Please review! No Flames! **


	6. Chapter 5 accident & change

Chapter 5 - The Accident and Change

**_October 23, 2009_**

**_Bella's POV:_**

" Hey you guys I'm going to head out now to get some things," I said as I took off in my silver jag. I was heading to the store to get some things I needed. I was driving back I saw bright lights hit the side of my car.

**_Elizabeth's POV:_**

**_(At hospital) _**

"Uncle Audi is Mommy going to be okay?" I asked.

"Lizzy I don't know if Mommy is going to be okay," Audi said, "If not then well you know what we have to do."

"I know," I said.

**_Audio's POV:_**

'God she is only four years old and she understands all of this," I thought.

"Lizzy come on lets go home," I said.

**(A few day's later)**

It's all happening so fast that I couldn't keep up we just had to change Bella yesterday and two days from today we having the funeral to show her death. Andy, Lizzy, and I are off somewhere else to keep Lizzy from her screaming mother.

"Uncle Andy," I heard Lizzy say.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yes Lizzy she is going to be okay," he answered her.

**_Bella's POV:_**

'What the hell is that nose,' I thought. 'Why can I hear every little thing?'

"Bella," I heard the voice of Kyle ask me.

"Kyle ," I ask.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Why can I hear everything?" I asked.

"Bells you're a vampire," he said, "You were in a car crash and you almost died."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay, can I go see everybody now?" I asked.

"Yeah you can. A certain little girl has been dieing to see you," Kyle said.

**(Downstairs)**

"Mommy," I heard a little girl scream.

"Lizzy, my baby," I said as I gently hugged her to me.

"Hey everybody what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much just waiting for you to wake up," Stanton said.

"Why are waiting for me?" I asked.

"Because we want to work on some of the music we've been working on before we record it," Daren said.

"So what music are we going over?" I asked.

"We know that you have been working on a few pieces. So can you tell us about them?" Andy stated.

"Yes I have two complete pieces but there is one I can't seem to complete," I said.

"What are they about?" Audi asked.

"Well ones for Edward, Leo, and the last one is for Lizzy, but I can't seem to finish that one," I said.

" Well I say you shouldn't just write it for Lizzy but for every Little girl," Serena suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said.

"What are the titles?" Julie asked.

"Lizzy's 'A voice with in', Edward's 'Someone wake me up', and Leo's 'Revenge is sweeter (then you ever were)'." I said.

"Cool we can start recording after Christmas," Amber said.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I don't own the songs stated above. A voice with in by Christian Aguilera, Someone wake me up by the Veronicas, Revenge is sweeter by The Veronicas. Sorry it took so long its just that I have been busy with it being the end of the school year and all. Yeah Finals! (note sarcasm). please keep reviewing.

Love ya,

IZZYBELLA


	7. Chapter 6 The Cullen's

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Cullen's for a few : (This is for the rest of the story) I own nothing Disclamer

**(Edward's POV)**

It's been about a year since I left Bella. I'm hopping she hasn't moved on but still wishing she found someone better for her. Alice told me that she moved but doesn't know where. So I'm heading home to Alaska (dun daunt dun).

"Edward welcome home," Esme said.

"It's good to be home for awhile," I said.

"Well look at this. It was just dropped off," Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Why don't we call the family down," Esme said. Carlisle called everyone down to the living room.

"So what did you call of us for?" Emmett asked.

"Well we just got this letter dropped off and which you know that we rarely get any mail," Carlisle said.

"Can we open it yet?" Alice asked.

"Edward would you open it please?" Esme asked me.

"Of course," I answered, "It's an invitation to a ball to welcome the last two members of the Royal Vampire Family."

"When is it?" Alice asked.

"3 days before Christmas," I said.

"Is it formal?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes it is," I said.

"I thought that all the members were dead," Carlisle said while thinking out loud.

"What do you mean you thought they were all dead?" Jasper asked.

"Well you guys kn ow the story of the first vampire right?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yeah," we all said.

" Well you see it is possible for a vampire to have kids but the mother has to be human," said Carlisle.

"Huh," we all said.

"Why don't I tell you guys the story first. The real story. Well Dracula was the first vampire to ever exist. So that made him the King of vampires. He had a lover that was human and they had a child. His lover died giving birth to their son Vladimir the 2nd. He was a half vampire. Two hundred years later Dracula was killed by Aro. His son toke over and he had a family of his own well the bloodline counted for centuries. They ruled off and on when ever something major was going on in the mythical world as some people like to call it. It had been four centuries by the time I went and stayed with the Volutiri. They even thought the bloodline to be dead. They never appeared until know. I never knew that they still existed or else I would have told you about them. So that's the whole story," Carlisle said.

"So what about the Volutiri?" Alice asked.

"They rule in the absence of the Royal Family. So when the Royal Family came to claim

the throne again the Volutiri just step down and help them run things," Carlisle answered.

" So why is this the first ball that we have been invited to if they are announcing the last

members of the Royal Family?" Emmett asked.

"Well they must have been not able to find us," Carlisle said.

"What makes them so special that they stay the Royal Family?" Rosalie asked.

"They never drink human blood. When they are changed they aren't tempted by the smell of human blood. They also have some very cool powers. The Volutiri are the Secret Service for them. So that is why they are looking for people with special abilities." Carlisle said.

"So we need to shop and find the perfect outfits for the ball..." Alice started listing stuff off while she and Jasper walked out of the room. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle followed after him.

"Edward," Esme said.

"Yes, mother," I said.

" You do know that you are going to go to this ball and that is final. Right?" she said.

"Yes Esme I know that," I said.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So that was the introduction to the Cullen's and the Story of the Royal Family. So please review.


	8. Chapter 7 Ball part 1

Chapter 7 - Ball Part 1

**Edward's POV:**

"Why do we have to go to this agian?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett for the last time we have to go it is our dutiy as a vampire to come to this Ball," Carlisle said.

"What is this ball for?" Rosalie asked.

"It's for the comeing out of the Royal Family," said Carlisle.

"Well I thought the Royal Family is all ready out," Alice said.

"Well most of them are but there are two more to be complete," Carlisle explained.

"Why don't we head inside now," Esme suggested.

"I agree with Esme," Edward said. They all walked in to the ballroom.

"Welcome to House of Immortal. My I please see you invitation?" asked the man at the entrance to the ballroom.

"Yes here you go sir," said Carlisle as he handed it to the man.

"You may go in," the man said.

"Thank you," I said.

"May I have your attention every one?" the announcer asked. Everyone turned their attention to the grand staircase. "Good now it would be my pleasure and honor to announce The Royal family," The announcer said.

**Serena's POV: **

_**(A few minutes back)**_

We were all in the backroom behind the grand staircase in the ballroom just wait to be announced. Izzy and Lizzy don't get announced tell later. That's when I heard the music of Hymn To The Sea begin.

**Alice's POV: **

_**(Present)**_

I turned towards the announcer and gave him my full attention. "May I present Lord Andrew Jackson Fender and Lord Audio Corey O'Dell," the announcer said.

"Wow they look really… Well I don't know what to say," Rosalie said.

'Wow they were wearing their dark green and black suits and the way they are holding hand's they have to be gay,' I thought.

"Rose that is there royal colors that they have to wear," Carlisle said.

"How are they royalty if there lords?" Emmett asked.

"They're very good and close friends to the Royal Family," Carlisle explained.

"Now may present King Kyle James Knight and Queen Julie Raye Oxmen Knight," the announcer said.

'Wow they look amazing in that blood red color and that dress is beautiful,' I thought.

"King Stanton Tyler Knight and Queen Amber Rose White Knight," said the announcer.

"Wow never thought I'd see a guy were purple willingly," Emmett said.

"Queen Serena Ann Knight Shields and Daren Carter Shields," said the announcer.

'Wow they look stunning and that shade of silver is just right shade,' I thought. The announcer left the ballroom.

"Why did he leave that's not all of them is it?" Jasper asked.

"No they are announcing the last one later on tonight," Carlisle said.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I don't own the song. There is a video for their entrance watch if you want.


	9. Chapter 8 Suprise

_**Chapter 8 – Surprise**_

**? POV:**

It's been an hour and a half since everyone else was announced. Lizzy and Lady Robin are waiting for one of the guards to come in and tell them it's time.

"Were ready for you guys," Zero said. Lizzy and Robin went first to the song 'One Day'.

**Edward's POV:**

It started playing and they walked down our grand stair case when to doors open.

"May I present to you. Lady Robin Hou – Chen and Princess Elizabeth Alice Swan Knight," the Announcer said.

"Did they just say Swan?" Jasper asked.

"I think they did," Emmett said. Another song started playing with a marching beat.

"I present to you the Royal Guard," The announcer said. The guards all walk down the staircase on both sides from bottom to top. Then Beethoven's Fur Elise. "Now I present to you Our High Queen Isabella Marie Swan Knight."

'Oh my god,' Alice thought. I see her walk out and stop at the top of the stairs look down at the crowd. She was a dark blue dress that was stunning. Then she starts walking down the stairs whit grace I never thought she would have. She is beautiful and stunning; words could not describe her beauty. When she finally reached the bottom step no one looked away from her. Then something happened that I never thought would happen did.

"Mommy" The princess screamed and ran to Bella and hugged her. My angel just laughed and hugged her back. Then she put her down and looked at everyone.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Bella asked. The response she got was one of silence."Well let's start this party," She said while laughing. Then the music started playing. I tried to find her after that but failed at it.

**Bella's POV:**

_**(Half an Hour later)**_

"The Royal family would like to share a dance," The announcer said.

"Bella dance with me and Lizzy," Audi said.

"Alright" I said. The song Hungarian Dance #5 started playing we dance and spun around all the while having a blast.

**Edward's POV:**

I saw her out on the dance floor with her daughter and one of the lords. They were dancing in circles but not as big of show as the others I figured that was because of the little girl. The song finally ended and they all toke a bow.

_**(Later that night)**_

I saw belle and Lizzy dancing and having fun with each other. "She is very beautiful isn't she?" a voice said from behind me.

"Yes she is but I wouldn't say beautiful," I said.

"Then what would you call her?" the voice asked. I turned around to see who this person was to tell them off and was shocked to see who it was.

**Daren's POV:**

_**(Early that night)**_

I was walking around with my wife Serena. Talking to everybody that we passed when I saw he standing there watching Bella and Lizzy dance. "Sere I will be right back I just saw someone that I wanted to talk to," I told my wife. She nodded in response.

_**(Present)**_

"Then what would you call her?" I asked him. He turned around and was surprised to see it was me. "Oh! Your majesty! I'm sorry," he said.

I laughed. "Please don't call any titles. Just Daren," I said.

"Of course Daren, I'm Edward Cullen," He said.

"I know," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Bella she told us all about you and your family," I said, "So what would you call her."

"What?" He asked.

"You said you wouldn't call her beautiful. So what would you call her?" I asked.

"Oh! Well there aren't any words to describe her," he said.

"Oh! She's that ugly?" I asked.

"No she that perfect," he said.

"I see," I said. Edward just nodded.

**Edward's POV:**

I was standing here talking to King Daren about Bella. What he asked me next surprised me. "You still love her don't you?" Daren asked me.

"Yeah I still do," I said, "but she would never take me back."

"That's where you're wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're just going to have to find that out for self," he said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Go ask her to dance," he said.

"I think I will," I said.

"Oh, Edward," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your lucky I fond you instead of one of the other guys or girls that came down with me," Daren said.

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"I'm the only one other then Robin that has been with her since she was born," He said.

"Then why do I have worry about Robin?" I asked.

"She feels guilty about something that happened about that happened to Bella," He said.

"What happened?" I asked, but Daren was gone. So I walked out on to the dance floor and bent down to Lizzy's level. "Hi sweetie, I was wondering if I have a dance with your Mommy." I asked her.

"Well you seem like a nice guy so yeah you can," Lizzy said.

"Bella," I said while holding my hand out to her after standing up.

"Of course Edward," Bella said.

"Bella you appositely stunning," I said. Just then Clair de Lune started playing and we began to dance. "Bella," I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"I missed you to Edward, but …" She started to say but I cut her off.

"I don't care what you have to say," I said but was cut off by Bella.

"Edward I want to see you somewhere and explain everything to you but I can't right know," Bella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to tell you somewhere you are more private and with your family around to," she said.

"Of course Bella, I understand that you don't want to do without everyone else to find out about your past," I said.

**

* * *

**

** A/N:The reason it has taken me so long to update is because school has been getting the way of me get this story up I will try to update more often. Winter break is coming up for me. So I will get the story typed more.**


	10. AN

To my wonderful readers,

I'm so sorry that I have yet to update my story in who knows how long. The reason it used to be was that school was taking up my time. As I am currently on summer break, the current reason is that I can't find my handwritten version of the story and if I type it just off the top of my head it could really mess the story as I have it completely written out so I need to find but I promise as soon as I find it I will start working on it. Currently I have an Idea for an Iron Man fanfiction to write.

Thank you all,

Izzybella1235


End file.
